Forum:Chapter 598 What do you think of the strawhat pirates new look?
luffy, a little mature, and that giant scar on his chest. zoro looks kinda like rayleigh. sanji has a small beard. nami with long hair and hot >.> usopp, more brave looking chopper, like in the movie. robin, looks like a belly dancer. franky, completely new look brook, looks like a hippy "nami with long hair and hot >.>" True that..^^ "robin, looks like a belly dancer." Thats a good thing if you ask me.^^ Zoro appears to actually be missing an eye. I don't think he's winking. I kinda prefer Nami's old look, but this look is okay. I don't know yet if I like Franky's new look, I'd have to see more of it. I like the other updates. Especially Sanji and Usopp look good like this. Chopper could have used little more change I suppose. For the rest I think it's about fine. Luffy's scar isn't appealing, but like many strong characters he has a large scar, presumably from battle. Zoro's eye isn't good, but makes me think he managed to fight Mihawk on some kind of par/ below par enough to survive. Sanji looks so cool! Nami looks HOT! Usopp looks cool (like the hat!). Choper looks no different : ( Robin looks much more sociable and friendly. Franky from what I could see, looked weird (like a fat gorrila...). And Brook looks super Awesome! All of the new looks are going to take some getting used to. For the most part, the all look like they've become much more mature and stronger. Although some of the new scars may be blatent and unappealing to some, Eiichiro Oda has never let us down before. I'm sure there's a relevant reason for the new looks that we will discover later. On Zoro's eye... if Zoro is indeed missing that eye, as I suspect, and not just winking. I'm pretty sure Mihawk took it towards the end of their training, and deliberately so. Probably as a response to some comment Zoro made, as well as showing Zoro he's still alot more powerful (Even if Zoro probably has gotten a massive powerboost.) As well as giving Zoro something to avenge against him. On Franky... my first response was OMG, Franky, what have you done to yourself! He does make his former self (and most characters in the series) look like a pipsqueak now, but I'm not sure if that's quite good. Nor am I to sure about the giant Transformer-like forearms. Still I'd have to see it in action. And for all we know maybe it's a hulked out form, and he has a smaller, normaller one too. Or it isn't, but it turns out it's actually really cool in action. Still his redesign is rather... drastic! Whilst I'm not surprised that Robin mostly had new clothes (She was already a bit older then most of the SH), I AM a bit surprised Chopper didn't change. (I guess it's either marketing cute in his case. And he's legally obligated to look like that. Or it's hard to figure out how to make him look older.) Well, its a known fact that animals have very little to no physical change in 2 years so I don't see whats so surprising but thats just me. 06:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the somewhat plainer sorta hot Nami to fiery sex goddess Nami to be honest. But either works I guess. Sure she does look hot. I dunno, I guess for alot of readers that's always a good thing. But although I don't think it's a serious detraction, I just preferred her older look. I dunno made her a bit more human and less typical-hot-girl-in-fiction. But that's just me. Personality is most important, but still. Sanji and Usopp are the best upgrades far as I'm concerned. Everyone looks awesome and i really like how ussop looks more like a actual SH pirate that can contribute to battles instead of just whining all the time but OMG when i saw franky i was like wtf he looks like a transformer.. i really hope oda has a reason for why he transformed him into a cyborg/gorrilla/transformer thing.. I hope that franky's hair still has that elvis look, and i know its not there in the picture but im hoping for some kind of SUPPAA mode where he does something and his hair opens out or something. well everyone look baddass in my case.Someone asked me if robin was hancock.So i guess robin a little off but then again probably because she was wearing skirt like hancock does with her dress.anyway sanji switch his parting now iam wondering what may happen to his right eye.could it be it was hurt.haha oke.I think oda did it right.The only need major changes is Usopp and Franky.Franky got burn and exploded so he oughta fixed himself.Fixing himself in vegapunk labs oughta make him bigger isn't it?right right?Usopp was fat so like any one who works on the gym, with mass u can turn into muscle so that is why he is more muscular more manly yes iam correct!.Like any girl robin and nami must change their hair after two years so same like sanji who always wearing suits and thinks he is good looking he too oughta change his hair.Luffy he's just a rubber boy can rubber actually expand muscle dont think so.So despite training he still look the same.Chopper i think that hat is covering a brain or something.yeh maybe?maybe growing taller but Oda did't do that so live with it for the moment until that hat comes out.I think i hid a brain that grow large as he study the whole library hehe the he would look like a monster without turning into his monster form hahaha(oke stupid guess).Rockstar must have bling.Brook have crown so hell yeah! hell yeah!zoro that scar must be the duel with mihawk everyone guess.So his got scar and hair is a little longer that should happen if u duel with mihawk and hair grows in two years isn't it?.so that is my opinion on SH change after two years yeh!come on!Let's put them in our world and their changes look realistic isn't it?Ok enough bullshit bye bye!my opinion is great right??hahaheehee supperrrr(must sound like franky)!Awesome! Usopp OBVIOUSLY changed the most! C'mon guys he looks badass now! its hard to see Franky without his SUPA hair but w/e maybe he can shoot a laser out of his mouth like kuma lol Just saw the latest issue, as I expected Zoro did lose an eye. I say it again, Usopp looks WAY COOL! And Franky looks like an idiot... (sorry to any Franky fans) but he looks stupid in my opinion. After reading 599, I conclude that Franky is now a tank. Sure, he's eccentric, but that's how he's always been, it's just been greatly exaggerated now. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 22:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) In the lastest issue we saw Franky has modifiable hair and can still have his old haircut. (Which was nice to see) He can also make small hands come out of his big hands for shipwrighting purposes. - Stilll... the old Franky design was better. I wish they'd have just done something like this one as a 'supermode' instead of his standard form. Ah well... - I also noticed that Zoro may have adopted a little of Mihawk's mannerisms, the way he talked when he sliced that galleon apart was very Mihawkish. So Mihawk may have rubbed off a bit on our now one-eyed swordsman. Oh my gosh! Chopper got huge! His "chibi"/brain point still seems the same, but wow! His walking point is awesome! :I kinda hope that Zoro didn't actually lose his eye, because that would be, like it or not, a major handicap as a swordsman (of course, this isn't reality we're talking about). I'm hoping his deal is similar to Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach, who wears a blindfold to kill his depth perception, and takes it off when fighting serious enemies. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 04:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : :- : :Zoro definitly lost his eye. I don't know why that's apperently a point of debate. The fisherman said he had one eye. And whilst this would be a serious handicap to ANY sort of fighter in the real world, in the OP world it doesn't matter so much. And even if it did Zoro could use Observation Haki/Mantra potentially. (If Mihawk has Haki, I think that's the one he likely has anyway, and thus one Zoro could have picked up.) Zoro plus Mantra could fight effectively whilst blindfolded. : :I agree on Choppers running form! Glad to see he did change a bit! It looks good! : :Also decided I definitly DON'T like Nami's new design. (or rather her attire) She's hot and all, but it doesn't seem to QUITE fit her personality to me. (Robin's dress update is quite nice however (if a bit much like Boa Hancock's, which is kind of odd for me... Robin is my fav female character and Hancock my least fav female character... Huh... Still that dress still looks good on Robin.) : :I think everyone looks amazing. Seeing Chopper grow so much over the two years was to be expected seeing how he is an animal and should grow at a much faster rate. I want his other forms to look different but I am highly suspicious that they won't be because his brain point stayed the same. Robin has always been sexy but now Nami is even better looking. I don't see how Hancock's dress is a bit much because she is a Empress of a group of people, you have to be flashy to show status. Nami changes alot anyway so her only notable "look" that should be addressed are her breasts and hair.Kujokilla 18:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC)kujokilla : :I like the ladies changes. Nami does look undeniably hotter, and Robin looks irrefutably Cuter. Both has a little bit more of what they needed to be all the better looking.----------Jety Lefr